Estoria para contar aos netos
by Marinaas
Summary: Para se contar uma boa estoria aos netos vale tudo. Inclusive sair de um restaurante sem pagar a conta. - Oneshot - Parabéns, Temari.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. AH SE PERTENCESSE, já começaria matando o próprio Naruto e com ele metade de Konoha.

**Rated:** K

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o aniversário da RAINHA daquele anime de merda. Temari-san, omedetou gozaimasu! Muito ouro pra você, mais participações no mangá e muitos pegas no Shika! /melhorcoisa

A fic está bem grande. Então, tenham paciência com moi ASHUASHUA

Procurei mostrar que além de se brigarem e se pegarem, eles são cumplicies acima de tudo. Amizade é uma base fundamental para um relacionamento. /Caralho, essa vai ser a frase do dia!

Ah, gente, essa fic não é UA. Bem, acrescentei algumas coisas de nossa realidade como '_'carros''_,_ ''celulares''_ e _''talk shows''_. Isso é ser UA? ASHUASHUA

Pensamentos e conversas telefônicas estarão em itálico.

Go Go Power Rangers!

* * *

**Estoria para contar aos netos**

Shikamaru revirava a comida em seu prato servida por Sasuke, o garçom. Embora a aparência rósea da carne não fosse de seu agrado, estava bastante suculenta. Temari, sentada à sua frente, poderia dizer o mesmo, pois já havia devorado dois pedaços generosos dessa carne. Minutos atrás, havia exigido o vinho mais célebre do restaurante juntamente com a vodka mais requintada do local e isso despertava a preocupação de Shikamaru, que algumas vezes a repreendia pela quantidade de álcool ingerida. Contudo, ele sabia que sua inquietação era desnecessária, visto que _nada_ derrubada essa mulher. Absolutamente _nada_.

- Essa comida está ótima. - elogiou Shikamaru roubando um gole do vinho contido no copo da Sabaku.

- Ainda prefiro o tempero da sua mãe. - disse a loira, mordiscando estridentemente um farto pedaço de carne. - Mas tenho que concordar com você. Tudo aqui é delicioso.

- Feh, já que o tempero da Yoshino-san é tão famoso, podíamos ter umas aulinhas com ela. Ficar comendo pizza todos os dias e jantando em restaurantes nos finais de semana é um problemão. - sugeriu, após bocejar o mais preguiçosamente que podia.

- De maneira nenhuma! - exclamou a Sabaku em desagrado, fazendo Shikamaru exibir uma expressão de quem já sabia que a resposta seria exatamente essa. - Além de passar o dia todo naquele inferno de escritório assinando papéis para a baka da Anko, enfrentando as frequentes migrações de Suna à Konoha, e suportando aqueles pirralhos melequentos do Chunin Chiken, você ainda sugere que eu dê uma de chefe de cozinha? Não mesmo. - ela soltou uma gargalhada irônica ao final do discurso a fim de enfatizar o quanto aquela ideia era absurda. - Ademas, todas as sextas feiras sou eu quem faz a comida!

- Você encomenda quentinhas do '_'Itichiraku Delivery''_, sua descarada. - desmascarou pasmo com o tamanho do descaramento da loira. Observou-a por um momento, sorrindo. - Quando for fazer a encomenda, não reclame em voz alta a falta do molho de burbecure.

Temari riu.

- Tudo bem. Eu errei. Confesso. - rendeu-se.

- Eu te desculpo, não se preocupe. - caçoou, e ela fingiu rir. - Mas, eu queria saber como o Kanky, um cara daquele tamanho, suportou por tanto tempo ser escravo do mini-psico-Gaara e seu, afinal, não era ele que dava uma de cozinheiro? - indagou curiosamente, prevendo uma resposta bem atrevida como só a loira sabia dar.

- Sei que ele adorava ser meu escravo! Porém, infelizmente, tive de lhe dar alforria, afinal, agora tenho você, chorão. - ela brincou carinhosamente, passando levemente seus dedos sobre a face incrédula do Nara diante essa alegação evidentemente falsa. - Brincadeirinha. - deu uma ligeira risadinha. - Mas você, como meu noivo, guia, preguiçoso, deve fazer umas coisinhas que eu quero de vez em quando. Prometo compensar bem.

- Não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa... - especulou, levando as mãos a cabeça. Algo não estava lhe cheirando bem. Desta forma, pô-se a suspeitar de um pedido problemático iminente. - O que você quer?

- Quero fazer loucuras. - Temari foi curta e grossa em sua resposta, assim como Shikamaru previa.

- Sexuais? - palpitou ele.

- É uma boa ideia, mas não. - considerou brevemente. Posteriormente, suspirou encarando o moreno com suas orbes cintilando de excitação. - Quero correr por um caminho sem rumo, mergulhar pelada em um lago, tocar a campainha do vizinho e sair correndo...

Por um triz, Shikamaru não se engasgou com o pedaço de frango que abocanhava. Mirou-a fixamente, incrédulo. Afinal, por que de quatro em quatro dias essa mulher idealizava alguma ideia excêntrica para transformar sua vida em um inferno?

- Tsc, isso que nós estamos comendo é ótimo, mas não está te fazendo muito bem.

- Está me fazendo bem até demais, para sua informação. Tudo bem, pela sua cara, já deu pra perceber que você não quer sair por aí vivendo a vida e fazendo estória para contar aos seus netos. Eu vou sozinha. - disse convictamente batendo os pés sobre o chão. Nunca dependera de ninguém para executar o que ansiava. E não seria agora que isso aconteceria.

O silêncio se instalou entre o casal. Shikamaru pensava no problema em que havia se metido desde que conheceu Temari. Desde então, sua vida é uma rotina de adrenalina e perigo, pois nunca se arriscava em adivinhar quando a loira apareceria com essas propostas mirabolantes.

A calmaria foi quebrada pela respiração pesada de Shikamaru.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou contigo seja lá para onde for. - murmurou a contragosto, porém conformado.

- Promete? - perguntou animada.

- Ah, tá vai...

Temari levantou-se em um pulo de sua cadeira, rumou em direção ao moreno, beijando-lhe na bochecha. Sabia que ele não a desapontaria, embora fosse um preguiçoso chorão. Retornou ao seu lugar à mesa, finalizando com os resíduos de comida no prato com apenas uma garfada.

- Então, o que vai ser agora? - perguntou o Nara diligente um pouco receoso da resposta. - Que loucura é esse que você tanto fala? - bebericou um gole de água no copo, acompanhando o corpo da loira inclinar-se para frente, aproximando-se lentamente de sua face.

- Sair sem pagar a conta. - murmurou baixinho, dando um sorriso travesso ao final da frase.

Shikamaru quase cuspiu o líquido que acabara de ingerir, abismado por essa espécie de oferta. Definitivamente sua namorada estava desequilibrada. No mínimo, era a única explicação plausível para esse tipo de proposta.

- Nani? Por acaso você enlouqueceu? Tudo bem querer realizar essas malditas loucuras, mas fazer _cosplay_ de marginal simplesmente não dá. - protestou Shikamaru quase em um sussurro.

Ele olhou para os lados com intuito de se certificar que ninguém estaria espionando-os.

Arrependeu-se por permitir que ela passasse tempo demais com o Naruto no escritório. Devido a isso ideias como essa estavam propensas a aparecer nos momentos mais importunos.

- Nara Shikamaru sempre sendo chorão... Sabia que você falaria algo semelhante! - debochou, jogando suas madeixas loiras para trás do ombro. - Não pretendo roubar ninguém. Só quero ter uma estória pra contar aos pestinhas melequentos dos meus netos!

- Então adote um cachorro e diga para eles o quanto é maravilhoso cuidar de um bicho! - sugeriu escarnecidamente, fazendo a loira abrir um leve sorriso pela piadinha e se recostar confortavelmente na cadeira. - Não temos necessidade disso, não é uma boa ideia.

- Nara, eu realmente não quero saber o que você acha. Você me prometeu e ponto. - Aos olhos de Shikamaru, ela só faltou bater o pé no chão. Ele sentiu uma descontrolável vontade de soltar uma gargalhada inoportuna de desespero, mas se conteve. - Você é meu noivo, sabe? Devemos fazer mais coisas juntos!

O manipulador de sombras sabia que ela não desistiria facilmente desse desejo insano. E faria de sua vida um inferno até concretizá-lo.

- Mendokuse. Tenho que parar de prometer coisas para fazer a senhora ficar calada!

Temari sorriu vitoriosa, afinal, conseguia tudo que desejava de seu preguiçoso. Aos olhos dela, era cômico contemplar a expressão amedrontada dele. Ela explicou, em meio as reclamações do Nara, como o plano de _''sair sem pagar a conta''_ correria. Após muita insistência, acabou concordando com a sugestão do moreno em retornar ao local no dia seguinte e sanar as dívidas.

Após concordarem com quase tudo, a Sabaku decidiu iniciar o plano infalível. Chamou o garçom e resolveu ignorar a fisionomia de _''seremos pegos e pararemos na cadeia''_ em que o manipulador de sombras fazia questão de deixar transparecer. Em seguida, exigiu a conta de tudo o que havia consumido no jantar. Imediatamente, o serviçal trouxa a nota fiscal, e ainda incerto, Shikamaru resolveu agir.

- Vou ao banheiro, problemática. Acerte o que devemos. - ordenou tão convincentemente, que em hipótese nenhuma ninguém descobriria suas maldosas intenções. Influenciadas por Temari, é claro.

No momento em que a Sabaku percebeu que Shikamaru já havia se distanciado, mirou simpaticamente Sasuke ao mesmo tempo que encenou retirar sua carteira do bolso em seu sobretudo. Porém, antes que pudesse concretizar a ação, desabou seu corpo sobre o chão do restaurante. Imediatamente, todos os olhares aflitos de funcionários e clientes recaíram sobre ela. O garçom apreensivo, agachou-se próximo ao corpo estático da loira pondo-se a distribuir leves tapinhas em sua face no intuito de despertá-la.

- Temari-san, Temari-san...

A princesa dos ventos abriu os olhos lentamente, chocalhando a cabeça levemente para os lados, posando uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto afim de forjar uma tontura.

- Não estou me sentindo bem... Creio que seja pressão baixa... - murmurou lentamente, quase num sussurro, retirando forcas de seu íntimo para tentar emitir algum som compreensível.

- Temari-san, sente-se um pouco, onegai. - aconselhou o Uchiha conduzindo-a à mesa.

Outros funcionários aproximaram-se do cenário com o propósito de serem produtivos em algo. Os clientes, alarmados, ofereceram auxílio à loira definhava exibindo uma expressão mórbida em sua face.

- Talvez com um copo de água o enjoou passe um pouco... - alertou Sasuke, retirando-se imediatamente do local à procura do solicitado. Percebendo que o Uchiha havia se destanciado, dirigiu-se ao garçom magricela de cabelos vermelhos. - Sasori-kun, poderia pegar alguma coisa salgada para eu comer? Nas últimas vezes que esses desmaios aconteceram, um biscoito salgado fez minha pressão ficar normal.

Sasori estranhou o pedido, mas fora atendê-lo. Ele sabia que a única forma da embaixadora de Suna se tornar pessoa amável e pedir _''por favor'',_ era quando ela estava doente dependendo dos outros.

Mas isso só fazia parte do plano dela. Quando a kunoichi ficava realmente doente, o que era bastante difícil, não detinha o hábito de se sujeitar a ajuda de ninguém.

Decerto, o teatro estava funcionando. A essa altura da situação, a Sabaku já havia se convencido que seria uma ótima atriz. Porém, embora seus talentos descarados fossem excepcionais, teria que dar continuidade ao plano.

Enquanto alguém acariciava suas mãos ainda fazendo expressão de moribunda, Temari contou quantos funcionários havia em todo ambiente. Sua missão, tinha como objetivo afastar todos para se retirar daquele lugar com tranquilidade.

- Você... - apontou para uma garçonete de cabelos ruivos bastante alarmada, chamada Karin. - Preciso que você ligue para a ambulância. - a loira sabia que o telefone dos funcionários localizava-se na cozinha, distante dela. - Loirinho de franja estranha, chame o meu namorado no banheiro, por favor...

Era incrível. Até fingindo-se debilitada distribuía ordens descaradamente. Adorava isso.

- Por fim, menininha de cabelos curtos - dirigiu-se a garçonete Matsuri, que tremelicava de tanta preocupação. - Faca uma compressa de água quente enquanto aguardo a ambulância, pode ser?

- Hai, Temari-sama. - respondeu a menina dona de uma voz doce, afagando as mãos de Temari.

- Olha, caso eu morra, ficarei muito feliz por ter sido atendida por uma menininha tão bonitinha como você. - cochichou a Sabaku, apertando as mãos de Matsuri com vontade.

A menina retirou-se do salão chorando em busca da maldita compressa de água quente. Era uma pessoa de bom coração e humilde. De maneira nenhuma, negaria ajuda à alguém.

Desejou que Shikamaru estivesse no local vendo aquela cena toda. Por pouco não sorriu ao idealizar a fisionomia que ele faria.

Novamente voltou a contar a quantidade de funcionários no local. Não havia nenhum próximo a ela, nem em todo o salão. Evidente, após a cena que fizera, todos estariam cumprindo duas regalias para que ela não morresse, como aparentou expressar. Sendo assim, em uma fracão de segundos, esboçou um leve sorriso satisfatório e trocou a expressão doentia em sua face. Levantou-se em um pulo da cadeira, jogando os cabelos para trás. Arrumou o sobretudo em seu corpo pondo-se a rumar gloriosamente até a saída do local.

Ouviu alguns gritos, do tipo: '_'A senhora não está bem!''_ ou _''Isso foi tudo uma armação!''_ mas decidiu ignorar todos, afinal, essas pessoas eram apenas clientes e não poderiam barrá-la. Também não tinham medo que alertassem algum funcionário do local, pois quando o fizessem, já estaria longe.

- Missão cumprida. - disse triunfante ao cruzar a porta do local.

Apetou o passo até chegar ao seu carro. Ao entrar no veículo, juntou-se ao Nara com as mãos sobre o volante.

- Arranca com esse carro para longe daqui!

Shikamaru conduzia atentamente o volante ainda que a kunoichi exigisse o contrário. Simultaneamente, escutava a loira narrar entusiasmada o ocorrido no restaurante.

- Pois bem, chorão, para quem não queria sair sem pagar a conta, até que você se saiu muito bem no papel. - alfinetou maldosamente.

- Feh, eu só dancei conforme a música. Já que compactuei com isso, não irei nos prejudicar. - anunciou sensatamente sem desgrudar os olhos do volante. Temari beijou-lhe rapidamente na bochecha, arrancando do moreno um sorriso de '_'ela não tem jeito mesmo''_.

- Isso mesmo. Esse é o espírito, chorão. Mas, e agora, que maldade você planeja fazer? - questionou evidentemente excitada.

O Nara freou bruscamente. O impacto dessa ação fez o corpo do casal se projetar para frente, embora utilizassem o cinto de segurança.

A pergunta insana gerada por Temari serviu para comprovar o que Shikamaru especulava há tempos: ela estava louca. Louca. E já havia ultrapassado todas as barreiras da loucura, no entendimento do gênio de Konoha. Ele ficava perplexo com a naturalidade em que Temari sugeria esses propostas absurdas, e o pior: ela desejava que ele cooperasse, ou melhor, elaborasse.

Isso era algo inadmissível para o Nara.

- Nem me olha com essa cara! - ele protestou antes que a loura proferisse algo. - Não farei isso!

- Claro que vai! Você me prometeu! - ela queixou-se revoltada.

- Mas agora você está me pedindo para que elabore o crime.

- Sim, e o que há de errado nisso? - soltou naturalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo elaborar estratégias suicidas.

- Sem essa, problemática. Não vou compactuar com isso.

Ao término dessa frase o clima começara a esquentar.

- Veremos. - sussurrou voluptuosamente muito próximo ao manipulador de sombras. - Prometo compensar bem, caso dance conforme a música.

Pousou sua mão sobre uma das coxas do moreno. Pô-se a acariciá-la exercendo movimentos leves da direita para a esquerda, ora circulares. Foi subindo com a mão lentamente, ainda brincando com os sentidos dele, até repousá-la em uma zona extremamente desconfortável para ele, mas deveras convidativa para ela.

Ele, por sua vez, sentiu sua pele se arrepiar. Uma onda de calor inexplicável havia se estabelecido no ambiente. Definitivamente não tinha como recusar um pedido daquela mulher. Não quando ela lhe tocava de forma tão sedutora para deixá-lo vulnerável.

Ela jogava _muito_ sujo.

O Nara inalou o máximo de ar que pôde ao seu entorno. _Droga!_ Ela vencera mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, vamos. Eu elaboro as coisas por aqui.

Temari cessou com os carinhos e esbanjou um sorriso vitorioso. Já era o milionésimo naquele dia.

- Qual o seu plano? - perguntou curiosa.

- Vou te dizer. - disse rapidamente, ligando o carro e arrancando com este.

- Aonde você está indo?

- À casa da Ino.

Temari não conseguiu associar a frase proferida. Afinal, o que fariam na casa da Yamanaka a essa hora da madrugada? Resolveu respirar fundo e apenas confiar no seu preguiçoso. Apoiou carinhosamente sua cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno enquanto o mesmo conduzia o volante. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Estava em boas mãos.

Chegando ao destino almejado, ambos saíram do automóvel, deixando-o estacionado há duas quadras de ali. Temari deu uma generosa analisada na casa de Ino, que mais parecia uma mansão. Era linda, deveria admitir. Mas nada que poderia ser comparado ao palácio do terceiro e quarto Kazekague em Suna. Shikamaru, mais acostumado a frequentar o local, ajudou Temari a pular um muro que lhes impossibilitava adentrar ao jardim da casa. Em seguida, contornaram-no à procura da janela correspondente ao quarto de Ino, o que começou a instigar de uma vez por todas a curiosidade da loira de Suna.

- Eu já me aguentei bastante. Agora posso saber que raios estamos fazendo na casa da Yamanka?

- Fotos. - replicou o moreno enigmático, despertando estranheza na expressão facial da Sabaku.

- Nani?

- Fotos. Você subirá em meus ombros e alcançará a janela do quarto de Ino. Quando feito, começará a tirar fotos dela. - Shikamaru percebeu que Temari ainda não havia captado a capciosidade do plano. - Ela está dormindo a essa hora, evidente. Ino tem sono pesado, muito pesado. E dorme de uma forma grotesca.

- E o que ganharemos tirando fotos enquanto ela dorme?

- Bem, é um dos poucos momentos que qualquer pessoa encontra Yamanaka Ino vulnerável: descabelada e sem aqueles produtos estranhos que ela passa no rosto. Ter momentos desses registrados valem ouro. E para Ino seria algo mortificante, pode se dizer assim.

Automaticamente os olhos de Temari começaram a cintilar.

- Incrível. Como não pensei nisso antes? - pô-se andar de um lado para o outro, claramente excitada com o plano. - Atingir a Yamanaka onde lhe dói mais: na vaidade.

- Exatamente.

- Agora sei porque estou com você, bebê. - disse malignamente, encostando seus lábios levemente nos lábios do Nara. - Você tem uma mente maligna tão ruim quanto a minha!

- Não tenho não. - replicou injustiçado. - Isso vai dar um problema pro meu lado... - ponderou levando uma de suas mãos a cabeça, prevendo uma reação exaltada de Ino.

- Você está comigo. Achei que já tivesse se acostumado com problemas. - a princesa dos ventos fez uma careta divertida.

A ideia de ter uma mente maligna e perversa não agradou o Nara. Ele só queria ser uma pessoa... Normal. - _ou tão normal quanto conseguia ser após ter se envolvido com Temari._

Evitava ao máximo idealizar a reação de Ino quando soubesse do planejado. Jogo sujo, ele sabia.

Porém, embora protestasse acerca de todo ocorrido nessa noite, estranhamente estava gostando dessa adrenalina. Tentaria evitar que Temari soubesse dessa sua excitação, caso contrário, o abusaria ainda mais. Entendeu que ainda não havia se acostumado com o ritmo problemático da loira e ainda tinha muito o que aprender com ela. Decerto, estava aprendendo. E após esse plano mirabolante elaborado por ele mesmo, constatou que estava sendo um ótimo aluno.

Após pensar muito nas consequências dessas maluquices, ajudou Temari a subir em seu ombro. Ela o advertiu diversas vezes para ele ser cuidadoso e não deixá-la despencar sobre o chão. E ele só concordava, observando cada parte do jardim, averiguando se ninguém os vigiava.

A janela não era tão alta. Por fim, a loira apoiou-se no beiral desta. Shikamaru segurava os pés de Temari e sustentava seu corpo. Nunca poderia imaginar que a loira fosse pesada.

Agradeceu por ela não ler pensamentos.

Abriu a janela lentamente e afastou a cortina para o lado. O vento a atrapalhava um pouco, mas ela sabia lidar tão bem com este, que não teve muita dificuldade com seus cabelos loiros espalhados em sua face. Rapidamente, avistou Ino adormecida sobre a cama. A claridade estava baixa no cômodo, mas nada que uma boa câmera de celular e as luminárias do jardim não ajudassem.

Ino parentava dormir como um anjo. Anjo muito desajeitado, na concepção da Sabaku. Nunca havia visto a loira tão... tão... _estranha_. Não utilizava suas maquiagens importadas, tampouco estava de cabelo liso.

A loira de Suna sorriu de lado. Sempre soube que a chapinha rolava solta naquele cabelo.

Era notório o quanto Ino não detinha o corpo exuberante que exibia. Como estava utilizando um short larguinho e confortável combinando com uma blusa simples de algodão, Temari pôde observar que ela não era a bonequinha que todos pensavam. Seu corpo era desregular, repleto de calos e hematomas. E ela estava literalmente sem o bumbum grande que costumava matar Sakura de inveja.

Esse bumbum misterioso agora só tinha uma resposta: enchimento.

Procurou pelas unhas enormes que Ino exibia constantemente, e não as encontrou. Unhas posticas. Como não cogitou essa possibilidade antes?

Mas será que nada nessa menina era verdadeiro?

Temari não foi nem um pouco piedosa com Ino. Apertava desesperadamente cada botão da câmera a fim de captar cada imagem da loira. Isso seria um banho de água fria para ela. Não satisfeita com as diversas fotos que havia tirado, resolveu ''aproximar-se'' ainda mais do rosto de Ino, apertando o zoom.

Por pouco não caiu na gargalhada com o que conseguira captar: Ino babava descontroladamente.

Realmente, isso não poderia estar ficando melhor.

Repentinamente, sentiu suas pernas tremelicarem.

- Tome mais cuidado, chorão! - alertou num tom de voz controlado.

Porém, era tarde demais. Quando se deu conta, já havia caído sobre o gramado ao lado de Shikamaru. Levantou rapidamente tateando o chão, à procura do celular que havia caído no momento da queda.

- Poderia ser mais cuidadoso, Nara. - resmungou, apanhando o aparelho do chão.

- Foi mal. - desculpou-se preguiçosamente.

- Olha, eu só não te dou um puxão de orelha, porque esse plano foi magnífico. Tirei muitas fotos comprometedoras. Podemos chantagear a Ino quando quisermos, ou melhor, quando eu quiser, pois você é um chato que não vai querer se divertir. - ela devolveu o celular ao moreno.

Em seguida, o Nara recebeu o aparelho passando alguns minutos digitando neste sem emitir palavra alguma. Temari tentava espiar o que ele fazia tão entretido ao celular, já que não costumava ser amante da tecnologia. Ainda mais no momento em que se encontravam.

- Feito. Agora acesse seu _''Konohabook''_. - ordenou, causando estranhamento na loira.

Sem contestar, ela o obedeceu. Atualizou a página inicial de sua rede social e deparou-se com as fotos comprometedoras que havia tirado da Yamanaka.

Sorriu não acreditando em que via.

Desde quando seu preguiçoso havia se tornado uma peste tão perigosa quanto ela?

- Você... você... é um gênio do mal! Praticamente um demônio, Nara Shikamaru! - exclamou empolgadamente, sem desgrudar os olhos das fotos em sua página.

Shikamaru pigarreou assustado. Não era uma coisa muito agradável ser chamado de _''demônio''_. Yoshino-san definitivamente não havia o criado para isso. Não mesmo. Mas gostava de ver sua problemática alegre. Embora, isso fosse lhe custar os ataques exacerbados de Ino - _e com razão dessa vez._

- Não fique assustado, chorão. Ela bem que merece! Você por acaso se lembra da vez em que ela armou para a academia flagrar a Sakura de roupas íntimas? Isso sem mencionar quando disse para o Chouji, que nunca arrumaria uma namorada por ser gordinho. Ele ficou mal. Duas horas sem comer. E aquela vez em que ela embriagou o gato da Tenten, pois seus pais não a deixavam criar um? - argumentou com tom vingativo em sua voz. - Encare isso como uma punição saudável.

Shikamaru sorriu de lado. Foi mais forte que ele.

- Esse sorriso... Significa que está gostando, seu safado! - constatou divertidamente.

- É... por aí. Eu gosto de estar com você, sua louca. Mesmo correndo risco de vida. Sei lá, acho que estou perdendo o medo. Apenas não quero ser reconhecido como gênio do mal. - confessou sem jeito depositando o celular no bolso.

- Então, agora você vai entrar agora naquele carro, percorrer uma estrada longa, na velocidade mais alta que puder! - ordenou exitadamente.

- Fazer o que né. - concordou preguiçosamente.

Não adiantava lutar contra os desejos de Temari e nem consigo mesmo, pois sempre cederia as insanidades dela. Em nenhuma hipótese ousaria retirar aquele sorriso travesso estampado na face da problemática.

Rumaram até ao carro estacionado e adentraram neste. O Nara dirigia rapidamente conforme o combinado. Temari abriu as janelas do veículo e pôs sua cabeça para fora. Observava a longa estrada que percorria juntamente com todos os _outdoors_ e luzes da cidade adormecida. Constatou que não existia sensação melhor do vento rigoroso batendo em sua face e desgrenhando seus cabelos loiros. Aquilo era maravilhoso.

Ambos papearam por bastante tempo relatando os fatos ocorridos pela noite. Shikamaru sentia-se leve e o medo já não o afligia mais. Quem diria que uma dose extremamente exacerbada de adrenalina fosse tão prazerosa? Ainda mais com uma loira problemática dessa ao seu lado.

Ordenou que o Nara estacionasse na primeira esquina que encontrasse. Logo, ele parou o automóvel em um beco escuro, bastante sinistro aos olhos do Nara. Temari retirou o celular do lugar em que estava guardado, anunciando:

- Vamos passar trotes!

- Feh, achei que já tivesse acabado com isso...

- É só pra fechar a noite com chave de diamante. - constatou determinada levando o celular próximo a orelha.

Shikamaru sorriu, certificando-se que essa mulher era realmente incansável. Mas ele também estava se divertindo, então, não tinha o direito de ordená-la para que parasse. Ela também não ouviria mesmo.

_- Alô? Mitsashi Tenten? - quis saber Temari, forcando uma voz aguda extremamente enjoada._

O Nara arregalou os olhos. Aquela mulher definitivamente não tinha limites. Aproximou-se do aparelho para escutar a conversa.

_- Sim, é ela, quem fala? - perguntou a Mitsashi sonolenta._

_- A amante de Hyuuga Neji. - revelou em tom maldoso, sem esquecer da voz forcada._

O Nara arregalou os olhos ainda mais. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Temari enviou-lhe um beijo para demonstrar que tudo estava sob controle. Além de problemática e criminosa, ainda costumava ser conhecida como destruidora de lares? _Droga!_ Quando foi que imaginaria se apaixonar por uma mulher tão malévola?

- _Escuta aqui... quem ''tá'' falando? - perguntou a controladora de armas com sua evidente irritação._

_- Uma mulher, que agora, está observando cada traco das coxas meticulosamente trabalhadas de seu namorado. - ao mesmo tempo que alfinetava Tenten, pô-se a admirar com saliência as pernas de sua inspiração ao lado, no caso Shikamaru._

_- Biscate, não sei quem é você, mas mas posso te garantir que só há uma mulher na vida do Neji-kun, no caso, eu!_

_- Mas não é isso que ele está berrando enlouquecidamente aqui na cama, querida! - provocou, forcando a voz mais sensual e artificial que já fizera._

Cama? Tenten ponderou. Mas aquele desgraçado está mesmo me traindo?

Cama? Shikamaru avaliou. Mas essa problemática está pegando pesado demais. Que problema!

Cama. Temari refletiu. É um substantivo que quando atribuindo à uma frase juntamente com a palavra namorado, nunca dá boa coisa.

Posicionou o aparelho próximo a boca do Nara. Sob o olhar de advertência de Temari, emitiu gemidos forcados extremamente artificiais. Foi a vez da Sabaku rir.

_- Neji, como pôde... - murmurou Tenten tristonha. Aparentemente o gemido do Neji falsificado havia funcionado. - VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, DESGRAÇADO! - rapidamente mudou seu tom, caindo da brincadeira da loira. - SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE..._

Temari desligou o aparelho.

- Pronto. Primeiro trote feito com sucesso!

- Hey, você não acha que o Hyuuga vai ficar com problemas depois disso? - quis saber desconfiado.

- Sim. Mas ele não a trai mesmo? Era só uma questão de tempo até essa baka descobrir. Apenas antecipamos o acontecimento. - tudo para Temari era demasiado simples.

Ela encostou confortavelmente no banco do carro, convicta de que fizera a boa ação do ano. Tudo bem querer ajudar uma amiga a desvendar a verdadeira face do namorado, mas não dessa forma maluca.

- _Você_ antecipou. - corrigiu apressadamente.

- Que seja! Agora é a sua vez. - ordenou, passando o celular para o preguiçoso ao lado.

Ele não hesitou, tampouco ficou pensativo. Apenas suspirou. Era a milésima vez que fazia isso nesta noite. Conformado, deixou-se levar.

_- Eu falo com o açougue? - questionou inseguro. Ele não era muito bom nessas coisas._

_- Não. - replicou Sakura naturalmente._

_- Então, por que estou falando com uma porca?_

Desligou o telefone rapidamente, entregando-o a Sabaku. A fisionomia de reprovação dela era nítida.

- O quê? - indagou encarando-a.

- Você é péssimo nisso, Shikamaru. Precisa de aulas.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, onegai. - evitou acelerado. Definitivamente não ansiava por umas aulinhas de _''como aprender a passar trote para sua amiga impaciente''_.

- Agora é a minha vez. - comunicou, ignorando o moreno.

Passou os dedos rapidamente pelo teclado do celular, discando certo número. Pô-se a observar a ruela desiluminada através da janela. A luz que pouco clareava o ambiente, eram oriunda das estrelas cintilantes no céu. Suspirou e sorriu timidamente.

O telefone de Shikamaru tocou estridentemente. Pressionou a tecla de atender receoso, temendo diversas ocorrências desastrosas: a guarda ambu o conduzindo até a cadeia, Tsunade-sama exilando-o da vila, Ino exigindo que fosse seu escravo...

_- Arigatou, chorão. Por me aturar. - ouviu ao posicionar o aparelho próximo a orelha._

Virou-se para a mulher ao seu lado, que sorria afetuosamente com o celular pendurado na orelha. Foi a melhor ligação que havia recebido.

- Espero que não tenha sido um trote.

- Não mesmo.

Segurou-a pelas madeixas loiras, trazendo-a para si. Encostaram seus lábios, selando-os em um beijo ávido. Temari enlaçou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do moreno, deixando o aparelho deslizar até o chão.

O Nara sabia que sua sessão de problemas gratuitos estavam apenas começando. Desde que se envolvera com essa mulher, os problemas surgiam em sua vida de uma forma assustadora. Era estupidamente clichê, mas ele já tinha em mente que essa louca era seu problema mais bonito.

Temari agradecia todos os dias por ter um noivo paciente disposto a fazer todas insanidades que desejava. Estava satisfeita, visto que agora detinha estórias para contar aos seus netos.

**xx**

_Epílogo_

No dia seguinte, Shikamaru retornou ao local disposto a sanar todas suas dívidas. Ons funcionários no local não o receberam muito bem, ao se recordarem do acontecido. No entanto, fazendo jus a sua genialidade, o Nara confirmou o mau estado de saúde de sua esposa, inventando uma desculpa surpreendente para não ser denunciado a polícia e ficar mal visto por Konoha. Todos acreditaram nas palavras do manipulador de sombras, exceto Sasuke, que alegou estar cansado de ser enganado por clientes e ser feito de escravo pelos seus superiores no restaurantes. Retirou-se do ambiente furioso, jurando vingança a todos que o fizeram de palhaço.

Após esclarecer sua situação no restaurante, recebeu uma chamada de Yamanaka Ino. Já imaginava em tudo que ela falaria ou exerceria a fim de converter sua vida em um inferno. Respirou profundamente, atendendo o telefone. Surpreendentemente, aloira o agradeceu por tudo que havia feito com suas fotos na noite anterior. Ela contou que após ter recebido diversas curtidas e compartilhadas, suas fotos chegaram à página da apresentadora Shizune, que a convidou para ser a próxima entrevistada de seu _Talk Show_. Portanto, agradeceu Shikamaru por umas duas horas e meia.

Droga! Agora ele teria que ouvir Ino vinte quatro horas por dia! Seria melhor se ela tivesse odiado.

Nesta mesma manhã, Temari rumou à casa de Tenten para explicar o acontecido. Defronte à porta da manipuladora de armas, tocou a campainha diversas vezes e ninguém a atendeu. Compreensível para a loira, afinal, a coitada deveria estar chorando pelo seu namorado sem escrúpulos...

- TEMARI? - uma voz assustada, que a Sabaku conhecia muito bem, se pronunciou.

- Kankuro? O que está fazendo aqui?

A princesa dos ventos espantou-se ao ver seu irmão do meio parado atônito, do lado de dentro da casa. Apenas de trajes íntimos, com a face mais sonolenta do mundo. Imediatamente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo ali. _Mas que safados!_

- Kanky-kun, quem é... TEMARI? - surpreendeu-se Tenten desesperada ao avistar a loira parada em sua porta._ Droga!_

- Seus safadinhos! - provocou divertida, examinado a expressão incrédula de ambos.

Evidente que Kankuro e Tenten não estavam satisfeitos por terem sido pegos no flagra. Contaram toda a estória de seu caso para Temari, que ria descompassadamente. O Sabaku do meio a fez prometer que aquele assunto morreria ali. Isso para a loira era no mínimo interessante. Nunca tinha visto seu irmão preocupado com algo praticamente implorando à ela.

Sorriu satisfeita. Seus netos escutariam muitas estorias.

* * *

**Notas:** ACABOU FINALMENTE! Eu disse que seria longa! Mas para quem chegou até aqui, poderia reviewar um pouquinho né? Sei lá, ultimamente acho que estou fazendo o Shikamaru e a Temari meio OCC. Bem, é isso ou a crise da meia idade está me atingindo. Droga!

Vocês sabem o que fazer para me deixar feliz!

Obrigada gencten. Beijos *-*


End file.
